1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a manicure glove device for wearing on the hand of a user thereof.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a fingerless manicure glove device for wearing on the hand of a user during and after a manicure procedure for assisting in the drying and curing of a manicure.
2. BACKGROUND INFORMATION
When a manicure has been completed, the materials applied to the nails require several hours to completely dry and cure.
In an attempt to speed up the curing process, various ultra-violet light devices have been devised. Such ultra violet devices usually include a light box having an opening for the reception therein of the client's manicured fingers. When the client who has received a manicure is thus irradiated with ultra violet light, the curing of the manicure is accelerated.
However, such prior art arrangements suffer from several drawbacks. Firstly, the chemicals used during the manicure react to the ultra violet light to produce a vapor that has an objectionable odor.
Secondly, such ultra violet treatment necessitates the provision in a manicure salon of several units for the treatment of clients thereby contributing to an increase in the overall cost of such manicure.
Additionally, although such ultraviolet light treatment is relatively rapid, such treatment nevertheless requires supervision by trained manicure staff thus further increasing the cost of running a manicure salon.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art arrangements by the provision of special fingerless gloves which are worn by the client before the polishing process. Such gloves remain worn by the client after the manicure during curing of the materials applied to the client's nails.
Exposure of treated nails to low temperatures is known to rapidly cure the applied material. Therefore, the fingerless gloves not only insulate the wearer's hands from inclement weather conditions but more importantly, at the same time expose the user's nails to the cold for rapid curing of the manicure.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide gloves which overcome the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art curing arrangements and to provide a device which makes a considerable contribution to the art of manicuring nails.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood by those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.